Cephalopodimus and Onion-Girl
"Cephalopodimus and Onion-Girl" is a comic book mini-series produced by Vigilante Comics during the Current Era and it features (and introduces) the characters Cephalopodimus and Onion-Girl. The series was written and drawn by Michael J. Longo. The mini-series contained two parts. Issues Part One - December 2014 The story starts in Ciccione's Restaurant (shown next to the Rusty Trombone). Cephalopodimus is asking Luciano, the owner/manager, for his meal, penne all'arrabbiata. Luciano calls his friend by his real name, Callisto Amari, since he has trouble saying Cephalopodimus. Cephalopodimus shows Luciano his RUSH (Registry of Uniformed Super Heroes) card and tells him that he knows it's a tough name to say but that's the name he was given when he registered as a superhero. There's commotion outside the restaurant. They look out and see Onion-Girl holding a baby, punching a women who's screaming "That's my baby!". Cephalopodimus runs out to save the baby. The police (Captain Plump and Rookie Joe, although their names are not mentioned in the book) are on the scene, with guns drawn, and ask Onion-Girl to put the baby down. She refuses, and blows her onion-breath at them, causing them to cry and fall over. Cephalopodimus arrives and asks Onion-Girl if that is her baby. She responds with blowing her onion-breath at him. It has no effect, since he does not have tear ducts. Cephalopodimus continues to talk to her, trying to calm her down, and he succeeds as she breaks down crying that she has no one in her life to love. Cephalopodimus slyly takes the baby away and hands him to his mother as he walks with Onion-Girl. He sweet talks her and has her take off her mask as they walk away. The next morning, Cephalopodimus wakes up in his bed. He's surprised that Onion-Girl is gone, and then finds out his cash and credit cards have been stolen! NOTE: In the background of one scene, you can see Store 94, with signs for Merlboro and Crak. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 1. Part Two - January 2015 This issue tells the same story as Part 1, but from Onion-Girl's point of view. She is shown as Kyra Mantelo, walking through the parking lot of a strip mall in greater Quadropolis when she finds a baby screaming crying, alone in a car. She decides to do something about it, as Onion-Girl. She breaks the window of the car and saves the baby, only to be confronted by the mother yelling at her. Onion-Girl lets her anger get the best of her and she punches the woman, saying she's not fit to be a mother. That's when the police show up, who she unwillingly blows her onion-breath on. Cephalopodimus shows up, and she is at first taken aback by him, but then breaks down emotionally, telling him how she just wanted someone to love. The next morning, Kyra wakes up in Cephalopodimus's bed and questions what she's doing with her life. She gathers her stuff and leaves the apartment, forgetting to shut the door behind her. A man sees this open door, and the sleeping octopus and full wallet within. He then claims this is a job for Chief Thief as he puts on his disguise. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 1. Category:Comic title